<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apartment 3B by SentaiOppai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997220">Apartment 3B</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiOppai/pseuds/SentaiOppai'>SentaiOppai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Etānia o Mitsukeru | Finding Eternia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Come Eating, F/F, Futanari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiOppai/pseuds/SentaiOppai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a very short story I wrote about two characters of mine Jubi (a djinn) and Xue (a futa succubus) and a hot moment between them after a long day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xue/Jubi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apartment 3B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oof Okay. So I actually do own these characters so i wont disclaimer that. This is my first story I've written so I would appreciate feedback. If I've missed anything please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The patter of rain on your window and the shallow breathing in the room was all you could hear. Breathing in deeply, a shudder runs up your spine. She smells like sandalwood and wine. Delicious. Sometimes you switch and she’d look down at you but today wasn’t like that. You pin one of her legs down with one of yours and pull her other leg over your shoulder, kissing the inside of her thigh and breathing hotly. She keens below you; her arms bound by you behind her. Her gold eyes light up in the dim room, teary as she arches up toward you. Your teeth sink into the spot you kissed on her leg and she tenses letting out a strangled moan. “Mmnh!…” licking the wound you made, you look back up at her. “So impatient...you taste good…” She bites her lip hard grinding up against you. “If you know i’m so impatient...then hurry up” Pressing the tip of your dick to her pussy you pause, applying minimal pressure. You reach down pinching a dusky blue nipple as you thrust all the way in, drawing a higher pitched whine from the Djinn below you. Immediately setting a pace, her breathing hitches and its all you can hear. You burn the image of her in your violet eyes. As you release her bonds on her wrists, she puts her arms around your neck pulling you close. You're a head shorter than her so your face is buried in her ample chest, They’re huge and soft like marshmallows. Licking your lips hungrily you slip a nipple into your mouth, your canines grazing over them. She flips you over and pushes her boobs down on your face grinding down on you. It’s almost suffocating but you could die happy this way. Your cock twitches at the feeling as you suck the nipple in your mouth. Her hands reach down as she rides you, pinching your nipples with both hands making you groan. Your boobs weren’t even half the size of hers but they were large for a futa your size. Sitting up she pulls her nipple from your mouth and you gulp air you had forgotten you needed. Your nails dig into her hips as you thrust up to meet her feeling the tip of your dick kiss her womb. Her eyes roll and she comes down harder, cumming. She tightens around you and you flip them once more pressing your forehead to her stomach as your nails prick blood on her hips. “Close…” Your thrusts become erratic with your breathing, a few moments later you push in as deep as you can and hold there as you cum. She lets out a whine as you pull out and lift her legs, pressing your tongue inside her. You wiggle it inside her making sure to clean it well. Her thighs wrap around your head as she bucks softly, her fingers tangling in your hair. Pulling up you wipe your lips with your thumb. Her eyes are lidded and hazy, as she looks at you out of breath. A smile finds its way to your lips. Delicious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>